Hi I'm Gassy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy farting, Princess Daisy burping... with her burps and farts as loud as her screams, Princess Daisy just LOVES being gassy!


**Hi I'm Gassy  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, Princess Daisy the loud, sassy, gassy princess... has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

* * *

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were having lunch together at one of the wooden tables near Waluigi's Taco Stand, eating regular sandwiches. Princess Daisy burped loudly, with both her and Peach giggling as Princess Rosalina, who was sitting across of them, dropped her jaw in disbelief. Very shortly afterwards, Princess Daisy farted loudly, intentionally lifting her right butt cheek as she glanced down, feeling her yellow dress poof up as she giggled again, with Peach applauding her.

"Oh Daisy, you are so gassy!" Peach exclaimed in awe, moving her arms up and down. "Bet I can have grosser farts than you!"

Taking a deep breath, Princess Peach farted louder than Daisy, her poot being deeper pitched as the pink clad princess had both of her hands on her butt, letting out a sigh of relief. Daisy laughed as she gleefully wafted the smell away from her.

"Peeyew! That was a good one, Peach!" Daisy exclaimed as she then let loose a wet toot, sticking her tongue out playfully. "But I have you beat, Princess Poot Tootstool! I've been practicing on my gassy habits!"

Birdo shook her head in disbelief as she walked by the human princesses, her pink reptilian arms folded across. "I can't believe that you would take pride in your gassiness, Daisy."

"I can!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, popping up next to Birdo as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Daisy really knows how to gas it up!"

Daisy laughed as she nodded her head, pointing at Toadette. "Yeah, Toadette's right! Besides, there's nothing wrong with letting out air!" She puffed up her cheeks as she placed her hands on her butt, letting out a loud, deep pitched tuba like toot that shook the entire area, making the other customers fall over.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi exclaimed as he cowered, holding down his green cap as Waluigi was on his back inside his taco stand. Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all exchanged disturbed glances with each other while Funky Kong miraculously was able to ignore Daisy's flatulence, working on several of the parked karts and bikes.

Daisy smiled as she let out another gross belch, her eyes closed as she patted her mouth with her right hand, standing up. "I'm so proud of my gassiness that I'm gonna sing about it!"

"Oh lord, _please no..._" Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario all stated in unison as they all covered their ears, with Yoshi and Toad crying as they held onto each other, frightened. Mario sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head.

Daisy stood on the wooden table, taking a microphone as she cleared her throat, beginning to sing, farting out her own beat. "_Hi I'm Daisy, I'm loud and sassy, betcha didn't know I'm also gassy! I'm the top tier in Mario Kart, but I'm also dominate with a big loud fart!_"

Everyone groaned except for Peach and Toadette, who were cheering Daisy on as Princess Rosalina farted in shock, making her blush in embarrassment as she farted again, breaking the wooden bench she was sitting on, causing her flatulent butt to get splinters on it as she ran around, screaming in pain as some of the guys noticed and laughed, pointing at Rosalina.

"This song is so friggin' bad, it makes me want to blast myself with a red shell of my own species!" The playable green shelled Koopa Troopa exclaimed as he had his hands on his face, with him getting blasted bu a winged spiny blue shell.

All the other customers walked away as Peach and Toadette performed as backed up singers for Daisy's song, with Daisy still singing and farting as she moved her right arm around, with Waluigi rolling his eyes as Birdo had enough, leaving the area while Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, and the playable red colored Shy Guy watched the performance from the wooden table nearby.


End file.
